


Free At Last

by TheBarfly001



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Comfort, Friendship, Funeral, Gen, Hurt, Justice League Unlimited - Freeform, Sadness, Tragedy, justice league - Freeform, unity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBarfly001/pseuds/TheBarfly001
Summary: Ace had died while holding Batman's hand. Before dying, in return for fixing what she changed, she wished for her death to unite heroes and villains, even if only for a short time.





	Free At Last

Name Of Deceased: Ace

Attendees: Batman, Flash, Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Shayera Hol, J'onn J'onzz, Supergirl, Batgirl, Harleen Quinzel, Pamela Isley, Mercy Graves, James Gordon, Queen Audrey, Queen Hippolyta, Solovar, Jason Blood, Doctor Fate, Inza, Solomon Grundy, Aquaman, Amazo, Trickster, Alfred Pennyworth, Ultra-Humanite, Star Sapphire, Shade, Mad Hatter, Cheetah, Giganta, Volcana, Circe, Zatana, Lois Lane, Jimmy Olsen, Shining Knight, Vigilante, Fire, Ice, Vixen, Gentleman Ghost, Morgaine Le Fey, Captain Marvel, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Riddler, Penguin, Mister Freeze, R'as al Ghul

Her name was simply Ace. Her powers were what had been her undoing, leading to the aneurysm that caused her death. Yet she felt happy in the end because she was being released from the horrors of the world, especially the heartless cruelty of the Joker as he was only using her for his own gains. It was only fitting for her to drive him truly insane with hallucinations. But that was in the past now. Back to the present. 

The sunny blue sky was clear with not a cloud in sight. Birds were chirping. Odd for a cemetery packed with graves. Now another one would be added. This time being occupied by a barely teenage girl. Heroes and villains fulfilled Ace's wish of unity and attended the ceremony. They had put aside their differences to honor and celebrate the life of a girl who was used by evil people for evil purposes. Everyone was sitting quietly and paying attention to Ultra-Humanite, who was just finishing the eulogy at the podium.

"The memory of the young lady who has passed will galvanize many of us into setting a new standard in how we face our adversaries. Ace was a human being who simply wanted to be treated with respect as well others to do the same to each other. It was only natural that we granted her last wish. And now, to finish, I shall recite a poem by Janice M. Fair-Salters titled 'I'm Free'.

Don't grieve for me, for now I'm free  
I'm following the path God laid for me.  
I took His hand when I heard him call;  
I turned my back and left it all.  
I could not stay another day,  
To laugh, to love, to work or play.  
Tasks left undone must stay that way;  
I found that place at the close of the day.  
If my parting has left a void,  
Then fill it with remembered joy.  
A friendship shared, a laugh, a kiss;  
Ah yes, these things, I too will miss.  
Be not burdened with times of sorrow  
I wish you the sunshine of tomorrow.  
My life's been full, I savored much;   
Good friends, good times, a loved ones touch.  
Perhaps my time seems all too brief;  
Don't lengthen it now with undue grief.  
Lift up your heart and share with me,  
God wanted me now, He set me free."

His speech over, Humanite took off his reading glasses, got his papers and quietly sat back down in his seat in the front row. A priest, imam, monk and rabbi went up to Ace's open coffin, said their prayers and gave their blessings. A funeral worker slowly closed the lid of the mahogany box. Everyone stood up and proceeded to form a line, each of them holding a white rose, ready to be laid upon Ace's coffin. One by one, they were accumulated on top of it as the attendees filed through. The last one to put his rose, Batman ran his hand along the lid of the coffin, before pulling it away. 

"Goodbye, Ace.", he whispered. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see Humanite looking back at him. "Your compassion will always be a defining feature of your character, Batman. Never let anyone else tell you different." Batman nodded. "Thank you, Humanite." The intellectual villain nodded back at the Dark Knight. Harley then appeared from behind Humanite. She wrapped her arms around Batman, who did the same to her. Harley let out some tears, even though Batman was the one who was supposed be sad. 

"She was such a sweet little girl.", she whispered. "Yes, she was.", Batman whispered back. Trickster then came up to them. "Miss Quinzel?" Harley turned her head around. "Oh, hey Trickster.", she whimpered. Trickster stretched out his hand. Harley didn't hesitate. She let him take her away to see the coffin one last time before the burial. Humanite looked around and saw his two assigned guards waiting for him with the prison vehicle. "I must be going now, Batman. Take care." Batman nodded. "Likewise, Humanite." Humanite walked away, towards the vehicle. He boarded it, one guard got in with him, and the doors were closed. 

The other guard hopped into the driver's seat, started the engine, and pulled away. The bumpiness of the road forced tears to fall from Humanite's eyes and impact the floor. The guard saw this and got a tissue from her pouch. She gave it to him. "Thank you.", he sniffled. Back at the cemetery, Grundy and Shayera were standing side by side, looking at the headstone which simply read, "Ace". After a few moments Grundy said, "Grundy like that Birdnose revived him from death with help of magician so Grundy could comfort Birdnose." Shayera smiled at him. She rested her head against his side, and Grundy responded by hugging her with his large arm. Grundy gazed again at the headstone. "Grundy hopes little girl's soul is waiting for her." "Birdnose does too, Grundy."


End file.
